Reversing Codes
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: The New Direction is known as the US Government's highly trained security agency. They have only the best of the best spies in the industry. But what if their boss decides to combine two different teams together? Spies!AU inspired by a tumblr gif
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Reversing Codes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee characters, they belong to mr Murphy**

**Ratings: M because better safe than sorry**

**AN: So this is a fill for the very inspiring gif on tumblr I recently found. I hope you could all take a minute to read this and please point out any mistakes you find. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_8:15 pm November 24, 2011_

_Dieselton Street, New York_

The dark alleyway of the street was known to many as one of the most dangerous places in New York. One would not even like to consider of stepping a foot in such a place as Dieselton street. Afterall, it is known as the home to many notorious shark loans that your average New Yorker would not like to mix with.

The soft clicking of heels echoed throughout the dark quiet windy alleyway. They belonged to a beautiful woman with brown locks that fell naturally across her shoulders. Her blue eyes glittered – it looked like they were orbs of a dangerous feline in the dark. She pulled her long gloves-covered hands from her pockets and wrapped it around herself, tugging her coat so it could further cover her thin frame from the cold wind that blew past her and threatened to seep inside her clothes.

The slender brunette stopped in front of a deserted door, the walls connected to it filled with overlapping graffiti writings that it was almost impossible to read them. The only light to the dark alleyway was the single bulb that hung above the door, flickering every once in a while.

She paid no mind to her surroundings and instead lifted her hand to knock at the door. The plank connected to the door slid sideways and she was greeted with a pair of dark eyes and busy eyebrows.

"Who're you" A gruff butch man's voice grunted

"Springfield Massage!" the woman smiled brightly, holding out a relatively medium-sized hand carry plastic box that the butch man could see had various bottles of liquids inside.

Grunting again, the buff man slid the plank back in place before opening the door so the woman could come inside.

The masseuse smiled politely at the man. She took off her coat and gloves before placing it inside her hand-bag that she was carrying with her other hand. She also took out her ID and showed it to the man when he asked for it.

Bill took the ID the pretty woman presented. His eyes going back and forth from the ID to the woman's face then to the clothes she was wearing. The white uniform had a 'Spring Massage' written at the right breast pocket.

"You're late. The boss has been waiting for years" He returns the ID to her, pleased with his 'inspection'.

The woman bowed, taking her ID and putting it back in her bag "I'm terribly sorry. I am new and I lost my way going here. 5th floor, right?" She asked with a slight French accent

"Yeah. First door" Bill said but then snorted, "it's the only door. Hurry up, the boss doesn't like to be waiting" He added, shutting the door that had at least five locks before sitting down on the wooden chair that was situated next to the door against the wall.

Without another word the young masseuse made her way towards the elevator and stepped in when it opened. She pressed the 5th floor button and smiled to the man as the door to the elevator snapped closed

The elevator swung open when it reached the fifth floor and the young masseuse glanced ahead to –indeed – the only door amidst the white wall of the fifth floor.

With one perfectly manicured finger, she rang the doorbell.

"Are you French massage I ordered?" a voice came from the speaker below the doorbell button

"Oui, monsieur!" she replied, smiling at the peephole

There was a faint click on the other end of the doorknob and the young masseuse hesitated before reaching for the posh doorknob and turning it before pushing the door open. She made her way past the other rooms, tiptoeing around to look for her customer. Stopping at what she assumed was the master bedroom, she straightened her uniform before knocking twice.

"Come in" The massage therapist heard from the other side of the door before opening it.

"Monsieur Ericksun?" She asked, stepping inside. The room was as posh as the other rooms. Expensive Paintings hung the wall and her eyes landed on the king sized bed. Next to it, lay a nightstand with a lampshade that was the only light in the room. On the other side of the bed was a working table that had a laptop on top and nothing else.

She walked towards the bed, her white boots making contact with the carpeted floor giving off a barely audible sound. Her fingers reaching for the silky smooth bedsheet, loving the feel of it against her skin.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

The brunette masseuse almost jumped at the voice of her employer. Her head snapping towards the voice that came out of nowhere. She smiled sweetly before placing one hand to her heart and the other tightening around the handle of her massage kit.

"Why, monsieur…You startle me!" she lets out a sigh, blinking at her customer who only grinned at her.

"I am deeply sorry" Monsieur Ericksun – a man that looked to be in his forties dressed in only a black bathrobe – was a large man. He was tall, and wide, and had a thick accent to accompany his built.

**X**

_*Monsieur Ericksun's POV*_

He approached the beautiful brunette before extending his hand to the woman's right hand and removing it from her chest. He looked at the woman as he lifted her hand to press a wet, sloppy kiss on the backside of the woman's soft palm.

"I did not mean to surprise such a beautiful woman as yourself" Ericksun's lips twitched upwards, his eyes raking over the young woman's body presented in front of him.

The woman, again, smiled sweetly before extracting her hand from the tight grip of her employer and walking wards the working table. She put down her working kit, opening it and rummaging through its contents.

Monsieur Ericksun sat down on the king sized bed, eyes glued to the slender figure's back and legs. Her ass looked delicious in those mid-thigh length uniform dress she was wearing and the man couldn't wait to get his hands all over them. Besides, he was paying a lot for her services. Why not get the most out of it.

He palmed the hardening member between his hairy legs before positioning himself on the bed. This masseuse was not his usual, she seemed new, but he had nothing against that especially with such an exquisite replacement.

The woman had been talking about oil products and how it was good for the skin and health of the person using it it. But Ericksun had only the thought of having the woman begging underneath him as he shamelessly continued to rub his erection against his bathrobe.

He only let out a smirk when the woman gasped at the sight of him sprawled on the bed with an obvious bulge between his legs.

"I'll buy your products. Just as soon as you're done with the service" He couldn't help but lick his lips when the woman shifted uncomfortably.

Poor thing, probably her first time 'servicing' someone like him. Well, she would just have to learn the ways of life. Ericksun saw the woman turn again but this time when she faced the middle aged man, she's holding out a cup of something in her hands.

"T-tea… to calm the nerves, Monsieur Ericksun" the woman stuttered

He grinned, hands darting past the offered cup and latching towards pretty woman's face enjoying the way the woman flinches to his touch. He raised his other hand and closed it around the woman's hand that was holding the cup. Eyes never leaving the brunette woman's while he drank the contents of the cup in one gulp. The masseuse let go of the cup and now monsieur Ericksun was the only one holding it. He sets it down on the nightstand all the way over to the other end of the bed. He then turned so that his front lay on the bed and his back was exposed. He was after all, a man who took pleasure in prolonging the wait just to feel the greatest thrill afterwards.

"Well then, lets get started!" He said, folding his arms and resting his head on them.

Ericksun felt the bed shift and there was silence until finally, he felt the woman's hands on his back. He groaned when the woman particularly kneaded that spot near his right shoulder. She was good, he would have to request her again assuming she doesn't quit her job ater tonight when he's done with her.

CRACK!

Ericksun heard something behind his back snap. This girl was really good, unlike most of the many she's actually unknotting that back problem he's been having for years now. Needless to say, Monsieur Ericksun was in heaven, it didn't take long for him to relax and soon his eyelids were getting heavy and he could'nt keep his eyes open anymore.

He was unconscious the next minute.

_*End of Monsieur Ericksun's POV*_

**X**

The young masseuse stopped once she felt the man's breathing pattern slow down evenly. _Looks like it finally worked_. With cat-like movements she's off the bed and onto the laptop, flipping it open and then connecting a device to it. She pulls back her hair behind her ears and presses a finger on the communicator inside her ear.

"Device connected"

She sees the laptop sprung to life and it logs inside Monsieur Ericksun's profile without her having to press anything. She watches how the mouse moves on its own accord. Clicking files after files, before finally, it stops on the last one and she sees the file transfer.

The last file is relatively large. Of course, the problem with drug dealers is that they make multiple transactions with a lot of private business men and tycoons and usually these transactions are endless. There was a minute remaining for the whole file to download completely when the door busted open.

She immediately ducked down under the bed.

The footsteps approached closer to the bed before she saw it walk towards the laptop that still had the device connected to it and yes, still transferring the file.

With one quick move, she swung her long leg and knocked the man's legs causing the gun to drop from his hand and for the man to fall flat on his back. Rolling out from under the bed, she regained her footing and was immediately on her feet before kicking the gun far away from the man's hand.

She regarded the man below her. He had dark gelled back hair, at least five foot nine inches in height, tan, and had hazel eyes. He was also wearing a button down shirt and pants and had a coat on top.

Lifting her skirt, she pulled out her gun that was attached to a strap on her upper thigh before pointing it at the unknown man. She spared a glance at the laptop and sighed, eyes returning to the man under her.

_Forty more seconds_

"Who're you and why are you interfering?"

"That's none of your business pretty eyes" the man grunted, eyes narrowed towards the woman. "though I wouldn't mind sharing if you'd just let me have a taste of that " He gestured to the long pale and muscled stockings-clad legs of the woman.

The woman snorted before flinging said leg and kicking the man's face only to be knocked down when the man grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. The gun she was holding slipping from her hand in surprise.

"Just kidding. Sorry, not on your team" the man said, reaching for the laptop.

The brunette quickly recovered and used her leg to send a kick to the man's groin, stopping him from removing the device connected to the laptop. She noticed that files had completed their download and she immediately grabbed the device, her gun and placed them both inside her hand bag.

Upon reaching the door, she stopped. Turning to face the man whom she saw was quickly recovering and to the Monsieur Ericksun that still lay unconscious. She blew a kiss to the unknown man, then waved goodbye and winked before running to the destination of the stairs she remembered on the blueprints of the building.

Kicking the door open, she pressed the communicator in her ear again, "Cedes, I got it. Coming down now"

She made her way at the edge of the building and saw a metal line coming at her. Securing it to the railing next to her, she connected the stopper in the line and knotted the line with one of her leg.

"Hey!"

She stopped and looked at the voice

"Oh, its you-"

"Give me that file!"

She raised an eyebrow, then smirked "Hmm… let me think" she tapped a finger to her chin "Yeah, no."

In the next second she's sliding down the metal line and running towards the van. She didn't hear the gun shot that silently echoed though, and she winced when she felt a jolt of pain course through her arm. She cursed, casting a glance to the man still on top of the building before hoping inside and sliding the doors closed

"Let's go, boo!" She hears Cedes say before the van moves away from the site.

Great, and he wanted to finish this mission without ruining the fabulous white heeled-boots he had newly-acquired. Now that's impossible because there's blood dripping down all the way to his new Doc Martins Boots

"So, did it go just as smoothly – Holy hell you're bleeding bad!" Cedes – a black, beautiful and smart woman who's also currently driving – said, her eyes still fixed on the road though.

"I'm fine Cedes, it's just an arm. Let's just get to headquarters. I'm sure Mr. Schue would love to hear my report"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Wow, I'm so scared as well as excited about this story and I know Im not that gifted of a writer but I really just wanted to get this story out of my head. This would probably be around five or more chapters depending on the word count as I made a promise to myself to keep them below 2,500 per chapter. Comments and Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated as I would like your feedback about this story and how you want this to go

PS: I hope you all have a good guess who the brown haired beauty is, because Im not saying anything until chapter 2 XD

PPS (but really important PPS): Do you want code names or their normal ones? If you want pseudo names then would you mind suggesting a few cause Im out of ideas...:))


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** First thing you need to know is that I updated another fic last week so I wasnt able to update then and I can only write a chapter per week. Secondly, I have NOTHING against asians. I'm a Filipino myself. thirdly, not everyone of you answered to the whole code names thing, so in the end I picked to use their original names instead. Lastly, **much love to everyone that reviewed and put this story on alerts and favorites! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING**

OH and one more thing, thanks to Anon for correcting my grammatical mistakes. :)

_edited: 2/29/2012_

* * *

><p><em>10 pm November 24, 2011<em>

_New Directions Headquarters, New York_

A Silver L300 van's tires screeched as it stopped in front of a twin tower building. Two heavily armed security guards rushed to open it but were beaten when the van's rusty door slid open with a loud crack. The tall slender brunette steps out, her left hand tightening a bandage and securing it around her injured upper right arm. Her perfectly manicured hands moving expertly as if what she was doing was some daily routine

She made her way towards the building. The black woman who drove the van following closely behind her

"Here" Cedes said, tossing the car keys to one of the guards who in turn, juggled them clumsily between two hands – almost letting them slip from his palms.

The New Directions Security Services is known all over the world as the leading protection agency that only the richest could afford. Their services extending form the US President's security troupe down to a wealthy private sector's security guard. They have multiple headquarters scattered all over the globe but the one in New York is the primary base – it is where the head, General Schuester presides and commands ever member. To which each member accordingly complies without a single hesitation, all except for some few, that is...

**X**

**O**

**X  
><strong>

The two women proceeded to the top floor where they were asked by the intercom for their names and an eye-security scan before they could step inside. They were greeted by a male, middle-aged man with frameless glasses and a nearly thinning hair.

"Good evening Agents! The general is currently in a meeting and would be done - "

"Save it Brad, we have direct orders from Mr Schue himself" Cedes cuts

Brad stopped and then smiled before pressing the intercom to inform his boss.

Brad Ellis is good at his job as a secretary. He knows that there are 'special' agents of the company and that they were the only ones who refer to their boss as 'Mr. Schue.'

Swinging the doors open, the two agents found their boss in front of his desk right in the midst of putting down the phone – indicating the end of his meeting. General Schuester , the general and head, or simply Mr Schue to some 'privileged', smiled at them. "Hey! Sorry about that, conversations with Secretary of Defense Sue Sylvester never ends quick nor good for that matter." he winks good naturedly at them, "Welcome back agents Jones and - "

"We have a problem"

Mr Schue shifted his eyes to the black woman who spoke. He raised an eyebrow and silently implicated the woman to continue.

"Someone interfered with our mission" Instead, it was the brunette who spoke. The usually light-hearted chief inwardly smiled, he had always loved how these two worked in coordination. Still, the head of the finest security squad believed that no harm would come in trying out other pairings and probabilities. "And what about this intruder?" He asked the woman with the long brown locks

The woman glanced at him for a second before reaching two perfectly pale fingers inside the pockets of her coat and pulling out a small piece of paper. It was clean on the outside, completely blank, though folded in half which somehow makes the older man feel anxious to find out the contents inside.

The general took it and silently stared at it for a second, contemplating the clean sketch of a man with black hair and chiseled jaw in it. Once done, he folded it back in half and placed it down on his desk before reaching for the buzzer under said desk that he knows would signal the grey-haired secretary outside.

"Tell me more about this man" he said, looking back at the agent who eyed him suspiciously for a second before going on about his assigned mission.

**X**

**O**

****X**  
><strong>

"I got to the target exactly on time and when the files were downloading this man came busting through the door, like some lame nineties superhero, and tried to take the file from me" she said, pointing at the man in the paper before bringing her other hand through the pocket of her coat where she kept the device

The door of the general swings open and the brunette stopped her task in lifting the device outside the confines of her coat pocket. Instantaneously, she pushed up her short skirt, grabbed the riffle strapped to her right knee and aimed it at the door where she was surprised to find the same idiotic meddlesome boy once again. And again, with a loud, exasperate entrance.

The man also stopped in his tracks, took in the scene in front of him, and then narrowed his eyes at the woman. "You bitch!" he growled, eyes scanning the room. He had no idea how the bitch got inside but he's sure as hell won't let her get away this time. Not before he gets back what's rightfully his. Not to mention to redeem his pride, of course.

The woman just blinked at him, seemingly amused at the name before smirking, "Well hello there, dwarfy McGel"

He inwardly flinched at hearing that, _oh this woman's gonna get it_. Nobody calls him a dwarf and gets away with it. His eyes dart towards the bandaged arm of the woman. Sure he was aiming for the brown haired bitch's head but his specialty had always been hand-to-hand combat. Besides, he wasn't supposed to kill.

"How's the injury" He asked smugly, one side of his lip twitching upwards. His stance relaxed as he stood and placed his weight on one leg, using the other for support and hands finding their way inside his pants pockets where he kept a foldable blade. Feeling the weapon with his fingers, he just needed a distraction to –

"Hey chief, sorry I'm late! had to park the car – woah! "

**Bingo**

The woman's attention shifted to the incoming figure at the door and Blaine didn't need to think twice as he swung the blade he was holding and ultimately knocking the gun out of the woman's hand.

Blaine sneered, finally, a chance to showcase his skills. He balled his fist and charged at the woman. He expected his famous left hook to meet the woman's jaw but it was instead greeted by air and he snapped his eyes down to see her duck. Her legs moved fast, they may be thin but Blaine could see the muscles hidden beneath it. Yes, Blaine had once underestimated those flawless legs but not this time. He jumped, dodging a kick that he knew would've hit him hard in the gut like the first time.

Blaine was a fast learner and had already predicted that move to come from his previous opponent. So it was not hard for him to find out that the woman's backside is completely vulnerable once her two legs were upfront.

His arms moved quickly, trapping the woman's head in a deadly headlock and using his other arm to trap the woman's arms at her sides. Those pretty arms may not look like it but he Blaine Anderson refuses to be fooled again.

"You don't seriously think I'd fall for that weak move again, hmm pretty eyes?" he breathes down the woman's ear. He could've sworn he felt the woman's sharp intake of breath. Blaine immediately dismisses the thought when he hears said woman scoff

"Actually, with how stupid you are, I firmly believed that yes – you'd fall for it again"

Blaine's grip on the woman's neck tightened and for a moment he was determined to break the woman's neck right then and there when a sound of clapping echoed throughout the room. The simple act effectively captured everyone's attention.

"Well done, guys!" Mr Schue's booming voice carried an air of amusement as he stood from his seat and made his way to the two figures that were still locked together. "Agent Anderson, you can loosen up now"

Hesitatingly, the black, gelled-back haired agent releases his hold on the woman. His arms laying flat on either of his sides.

The beautiful young woman quickly backed off and away from Blaine, coughing as she tried to take in deep breathes that her body desperately craved. She glared at the short man before shifting the same glare to her boss, though it didn't have that usual bite into it due to the recent activity.

Blaine noticed that a black woman immediately rushed to the brunette's side, rubbing circles behind the woman's back to calm her.

"What the hell, Mr. Schue?" the woman snapped

It seemed that Blaine's boss was quite enjoying this. He smiled before talking, "Ladies..." He looked at the short woman before continuing "and gentlemen! I want you all to take a close look at each other because from now on, you four will be team C23"

"What?"

"Hold up there!"

"Woah- what?"

"I beg your pardon?"

**X**

**O**

****X**  
><strong>

Mr. Schue loves his agents. Some of them were even personally trained by him. Now, a lot of people may think that the man who runs the greatest security agency might be someone uptight and serious. And don't get him wrong, he can be as tough and hard on his agents when the time arises. Still, Mr. Schuester is a man who believes that every second counts. It had been his firm understanding that life shouldn't be made so complicated when there are easier and simpler ways to solve problems. That's why as much as possible, he wants to make his life more interesting and fun. Needless to say, this rule doesn't exempt his agents.

He made his way between the two teams before patting Agent Jones and Agent Anderson's shoulders. "I would like to inform you all that I've personally reviewed your performances including your strengths and weaknesses. Thus my decision to combine your teams to create a more 'perfected' team"

"We all due respect general but Agent Evans and I make a great team and I think you should consider that there may also be a chance that this move might only ruin our dynamics" Agent Anderson spoke. Mr Schue can see the clear dislike in the boy's eyes.

He was about to reply when the young agent's partner – Agent Evans – spoke, "I agree Mr Schue. I mean as pretty as this" he eyed the brown haired woman "beautiful lady is, you cant deny that agent Anderson and I have been the best partners in the squad"

Out of the corner of his eye Agent Evans saw the woman roll her eyes. _Pretty_ eyes..The blond agent thought to himself

"Oh come on gorgeous. I know Blaine's kind of a dick but he's like that with most women" He winked at her, earning him a scoff in return and a look that could be described as none other than a 'bitch please'

Agent Jones next to her chuckled at this, muttering to her something along the lines of 'he...you...gorgeous'

Pretty eyes just stood straight then locked eyes with Agent Evans before she reached a pale hand behind her head to pull at something. Both Blaine and Sam looked inquisitively at her.

Said woman's eyes closed and she pulled again. Blaine and Sam's eyes widened when they saw the face of the woman's skin fold into layers. Her cheeks suddenly arching too high to be normal until finally the skin of her face lifted from her head. The two men's jaw dropped as they witness the woman's hair fell off and the skin – which they thought was real – be removed with ease.

Underneath the mask was a man. A very pale beautiful man that had a well defined jaw and a perfectly pointed nose. He had brown locks that seemed to magically bounce back up after being constrained by that mask. The man's eyes opened and blinked twice before glaring back at the blonde agent and raising a perfectly cut eyebrow at him.

Sam's eyes threatened to bulge out of his sockets. He raised a hand and slapped himself hard on one cheek. It was a downright cliche move but hey, he'd always been a country boy. It worked because the next second, he's shaking his head in attempt to clear his thoughts. "Y-you...woah! You're a DUDE, ARENT YOU?" he winced when he felt the after-effects of his own hit and stepped back from the woman-man, whatever he-she is

The brunette-haired agent looked disgustingly at him before his blue orbs landed on their boss, "Mr. Schue, I understand how important teamwork is especially in our line of work but I will not accept a member as inexperienced as him!" he hissed pointing at Blaine.

Mr Schue looked well-entertained, "You're right, Agent Hummel. Agent Anderson is fairly new to our department" He walked back behind his desk and sat "But, I can assure you that Agent Anderson is an excellent addition. He's actually originally from the Dalton Branch but I've personally requested for him to be transferred here so we could try out this combination. I'm fully aware that Agent Evans' partner before – Agent Abrahams – has recently been injured rendering him immobile for the meantime. So I took it upon myself to pair him up with Agent Anderson here and test him out with a mission I also gave you, Agent Hummel"

Kurt looked incredulously at his boss "You realize I could've killed him, right?"

"Ah – but you didn't! Because both of your missions specified that there must be zero civilian fatalities. Am I correct?" Their boss retorted, smiling proudly at himself.

Agent Hummel's held his chin up, "But someone **was** hurt" he gestured to his bandaged arm.

Their boss examines his injury for a second until Agent Anderson cuts

"He got there before me, and I had to do something if I want to get that file" the hazel-eyed agent defended

"No matter!" Mr Schue reached inside Agent Hummel's coat pocket before retrieving the device and securing it inside his desk drawer. "The important thing is, you've got the job done and you've met each other and therefore have a clue on each other's skills" He added enthusiastically

"Well what about Agent Jones and Agent Evans. They haven't met yet." Kurt points out

"Actually Kurt, I've worked with Agent Evans before..."

"Yeah, two missions I think" Agent Evans confirmed, nodding at the black woman

Kurt pointedly glared at her partner but eventually sighed in resignation "Fine, but if he gets in my way don't hold me responsible if we fail a mission" Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well now that the introductions are over with. Your new mission!" Their boss reaches for a remote and presses a combination of codes. An LCD plasma TV slides down from the ceiling and the four agents' heads turn towards the screen.

A picture of a Chinese man in a slick suit flashes in front. "This is Mr. Wang Shi Hua. He's known to the Chinese as one of the wealthiest businessman in the country. But sources tell us that he's recently been exporting unusually large quantities of liquors all over Asia, particularly Saudi Arabia"

"And what's in these beverages?" Agent Evans questions, his thumb rubbing across his chin in contemplation.

"More like what he's getting for those"

General Shcuester smiles at his smartest agent, "Exactly, Agent Jones! Your mission would be to head over to his office in Beijing and retrieve a copy of the file of his transactions"

"Once we find anything suspicious, we'll contact headquarters" Cedes continues for the general and again earning her a smile of delight from the man

"Wait, if this was a normal find and retrieve mission, why send the four of us?" Blaine steps forward, eyes drifting from the other three agents to their boss

"Consider this your first trial mission as a four-man team" Mr. Schue replies, hands spread open before clapping once and grinning at the four agents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So I've realized that I exceeded the word limit I pledged to myself but meh, screw that I'm writing this according to chapter content. Next, I'm sorry if I had to hold off on Kurt's identity, it was too much fun to write. That's the reason why I've been constantly changing her to his all the time, the point of view would switch to someone who doesnt know its Kurt and to someone who knows its him. And about the GENERAL SCHUESTER THING? yeah, I think that part sucked too, but I didnt know what else to call him...I'd put in boss here and there but I can't be too redundant, can I? Still...ugh...

Again, comments and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**AN: SO im terribly sorry for the late update I dont really have anything to blame but RL cuz lets face it, why did I become an accounting major? Anyway, as a peace offering I've made a little drawing well, its a smutty drawing and its my first time so I hope you're not too harsh on me. LInk is below the story so dont forget to comment on that too. :D**

**ALSO, any Samcedes fans out there? yes? well, here's one for you! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

There are three things Kurt Hummel absolutely cannot stand in a person. Number one would be their ability to dress in an unbelievable way that can only be considered a major offense against every fashion god. Kurt would like to think that aside from his natural intelligence and gifted skill of being inconspicuous, his impeccable eye in fashion would come in as an asset in the agency. True enough, the level of how people dressed had drastically increased in the said firm since his arrival.

The memories of how the smaller division staffs visibly winced when he criticized them for wearing a bright red blouse paired with a yellow skirt flashed in Kurt's mind. He couldn't help but shudder in disgust because the contrast of colors just screamed too much for one Kurt Hummel – fashionista extraordinaire. Needless to say, the staffs have learned their lesson that when every time Kurt Hummel steps in the office, they should be equipped, with the right clothes, that is.

Now that very reason is exactly why Agent Hummel is currently looking genuinely annoyed at the moment. The person sitting in front of him could only be described as a total zero-sense of fashion kind of guy. He's wearing a black polo shirt and grey Capri pants that only made his legs seem a lot more shorter than it already is.

The four of them are situated comfortably in the plane ride going to Beijing China. Kurt is seated next to the window, with Mercedes on his left. Agent Evans lay in front of her and of course the root of all his frustration is perched next to agent Evans – That damn hobbit Anderson.

Usually the most fashionable agent in all of the world would be more tolerable when it comes to new employees. Sadly, that mindset wont work this time especially since Kurt Hummel would have to endure a whole mission and possibly more with said person. And frankly, Kurt isn't sure if he can handle that. He isn't known as the agency's number one fashion police for nothing if he cant take care of some newbie.

"And so while we were looking at this place, this old guy comes to us and asks us this question that just made want to roll on the floor!" Blaine explains to Mercedes, pointing a finger in a circular motion

"What did he ask?" Mercedes urged, her eyes reflecting a somewhat amused and eager expression.

"Do you two handsome-looking boys know where a young gentleman like me can find a sizzling hot momma?" Sam interjects, his tone that of an old man

And just like that, Mercedes bursts into hysterics. "Oh god..!" the dark-skinned woman covered her mouth in an attempt to quiet down inside the public place, though she wasn't able to stop herself from giggling at the impersonation that Agent Evans did.

"And guess what Blaine here answered" Sam continues

"Why my good sir, I'm pretty sure with that kind of approach, girls would be fawning over you any second now!" Blaine says good-naturedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you guys get any louder?" Kurt snaps sarcastically, glaring at the two boys in front of him. "I'm trying to read about the latest Brangelina fiasco and your discussion is preventing me from doing so, thankyouverymuch" Kurt adds before raising his copy of the latest EW magazine and getting back to what he was reading before he got side-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry, did I do something?" Blaine narrows his eyes at Kurt

Kurt leisurely puts down his November issue and bitch glared at the short man. "You mean if you've forever mentally scarred my mind with that god-awful outfit? Then yes."

"Well excuse me Mr I-dress-over-the-top, some of us prefer to wear things that make us comfortable" Blaine retorts

"Oh well some of us would actually take time to prepare a fantastic ensemble to look presentable, not like what you're wearing"

"Yeah well I think you're pretty inconsiderate to expect everyone to be as grand and flamboyant as you!" Blaine quips face starting to redden in anger

Sam and Mercedes stared incredulously at the debacle next to them

"They're not gonna stop anytime soon, aren't they?" Mercedes looks to Sam. Now as a close friend and confidant of Kurt, she understands fully well how her bestfriend can sometimes tend to be overdramatic at times. She can be a full-time diva herself when the mood strikes.

"It'll take Jedi Master Yoda to teach a hundred, no a million Luke Skywalker before those two stop" Sam pointed before facing Mercedes again "Wanna play poker? I got cards" He adds grinning and wagging his eyebrows

Mercedes giggles, "As long as you hold out one me..." She takes the cards handed to her and the game starts

Twenty minutes, a few dozen come backs and insults, and fourteen games of poker later, Mercedes puts her cards down revealing a Royal Flush, ultimately giving her 10 games of win. The two bickering souls next to them have seemingly stopped around their 7th game and have instead settled on ignoring each other. Both Mercedes and Sam cant tell which one of the two stopped first.

"That's ten for me and five for you, Mr Evans" Mercedes smirks adjusting her position on her seat and casually crossing her legs.

Sam stared dumbly at his deck of cards _Holy Crap..._

**X**

**O**

**X**

_9:21 pm November 27, 2012_

_High Above Wang Shi Hua Estate_

The small chopper they've rented could only carry a maximum of four people, including the driver.

"4 minutes, boys!" Merceds says, pressing the autopilot button to look at the three men behind him.

Blaine checked and rechecked the equipment inside his numerous pockets while Sam tied and retied the soles of his shoes. On the other hand, Agent Hummel whipped a hand mirror and styled his hair so it stood impeccably on top of his head.

Mercedes drove the copter to circle the huge parameters of the mansion when Blaine pulled open the chopper's door. The moment their synchronized watches hit 9:25, they were jumping out of the small rented copter and gliding towards the mansion.

Kurt was the first to land. He removed his glider and frowned disgustingly at the less fashionable material he had to use. If he had it his way, the gadgets they would be using would be far more decent-looking rather than this lifeless colored piece of instrument.

"Okay guys! Remember, you only have thirty minutes to finish this mission. You better remember not to screw up or I'mma knock your heads when this is over" Mercedes' voice rang through each of the three's earpiece

"Oh please, Cedes. I'll get this done before Project Runaway starts tonight" Kurt says, running to the rooftop's door and successfully unlocking it before he pads down the stairs to the floor where Mr Wang's room is located

"Dont worry, Mercedes. I'll get this done before The Bachelorette even ends" Blaine says grinning at no one in particular. This undoubtedly caused the agent at the end of the line to laugh uncontrollably.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Of course you can, before next week's episode of The Bachelorette ends, you mean"

"Oh yeah, like you-"

"Ookay!" Sam interjects. "At this rate, we wont be able to finish this if you dudes keep going at it" He declared knowing fully well how the two people next to him would continue their endless dispute if not put to stop.

The walls of the Wang mansion are painted with a blindingly white hue. Artefacts hung here and there in front of the perfectly spotless wall. The three made their way towards the end of the corner connected to the hall that was undoubtedly directed to the Chinese businessman's bedroom.

At ever corner of the house hung a security camera shifting from time to time. This had just further depicted their assumption on why an undercover breach-in would not do for this mission. Mr Wang was an uptight and very strict man. He had rarely any occasions to attend to much less to give out in his own manor. However, the three men that moved past the cameras didn't even glance at it. Afterall, Mercedes had long since configured the cameras so it would project the same image even as they walk in front of it.

"Cedes, update on Wang's location?" Kurt whispered as Sam punched a couple of buttons to the 8 combination lock at the door. Sam had often boasted about his ability to unlock even the most complicated combination locks. Kurt figured he'd let him have his fun.

The brown-haired agent heard a few keyboard typing sounds at the other end of his earpiece before Mercedes answered, "Still enjoying his Peking Duck. You guys better hurry, he's about to jump to dessert."

"Got it!" Sam cheers under his breath, pushing the door open so they could enter.

The room was extensive. Dozens of framed Chinese characters covered each wall that enclosed the room. There was an aquarium at the far left side that had a two-feet sized Arowana - a kind of fish that had been believed to cause good luck to its owner - completely passive of the three men who had just entered.

"The documents are in here, guys!" It was Blaine who noticed the stack of papers perched on top of the Mahogany table. Sam and Kurt glanced at each other before walking swiftly to the bed of papers nestled on top of the desk.

"Holy Crap there's like... a million of these" Sam gawks at the five documents he's holding

"Exactly why we need to get each of this done over with fast" Kurt hissed, already at his fourth paper and started scheming through his fifth. He's beginning to think Mr Schue made the right decision in sending out all four of them for this mission. He couldn't imagine going through all these alone.

It was when Mercedes noticed Mr Wang stand from his seat at the dining table that she called the attention of the boys again. "Move it boys, Wang just left the dining table" She typed in a few more keys on his mac to adjust the cameras so she could follow the Chinese businessman's moves. Naturally, he was on his way to his bedroom. The same room where Sam, Kurt and Blaine are currently inside rummaging through his files.

"But we haven't found anything yet" Blaine said, frantically setting down another paper and quickly scanning through another one.

"Yeah, I've been reading a lot of shipments in these papers but no drugs or anything illegal" Sam looks up at the two other people with him, who, unmistakably, are currently encountering the same problem.

"Cedes, pack your bags. We're calling off the mission" It was Kurt who spoke of the silent agreement that the three had come to conclusion. Re-arranging his portion of the papers, he jogged towards the door with Blaine and Sam following behind.

They didn't get too far though before someone saw them.

"Hey!" The three all looked at the man in black who called at them just as they were making their way past the 3rd hall to get to the roof deck where Mercedes was waiting.

Suddenly there were three more in front of them and Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. _So much for not getting caught. _In a split second, he's rushing toward the three men and easily knocking one over. Sam and Blaine have also began exchanging punches with the other two and Kurt lunged himself to the other one behind them

"Boys, we've got a problem. They've restarted the camera system, I've lost connection to them." Mercedes said.

That explained how she couldn't warn them that someone was coming. They had to leave, fast.

With one last kick to the opponent, Kurt was able to knock down the man he'd been fighting and took note that Sam and Blaine had just finished theirs a well. The three ran past another empty corridor before opening the fire exist door and climbing up heading to the top floor of the building.

The sound of numerous footsteps echoed throughout the staircase. In a matter of seconds, the group had found themselves completely surrounded. The staircase was narrow enough to fit all three of them and they instinctively held their backs together. They were greatly outnumbered by ten to three but they knew they had no choice but to fight their way forward.

Kurt gritted his teeth as he dodged a knife aimed at him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine carry a man and threw him to the other Chinese men below them as Sam hurled another one and pushed him over the handrails of the stairs, resulting in a ten floors worth of fall.

They were less than four steps, and a single huge man to move past before they could reach the rooftop door when it happened. Kurt's elbow connected with the man's jaw combined with a series of head punches to finally knock out the heavy-looking man. Blaine had just managed to disarm another man when he was pulled down by another.

He tried to loose the man's grasp on him but suddenly there were three more guys trying to pull him down.

It was Sam who ran back and used a wrench to knock the men holding Blaine's calf

"Let's go!" Kurt yelled, finally reaching the door. He pulled a heavily injured Blaine up out of the door. Expecting Sam, who was obviously more capable of walking than Blaine, to follow.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of these losers!" Sam yelled back, swinging a wrench to hit a man's head.

Before either Kurt or Blaine could do anything though, Sam had closed the door consequently locking him inside with the rest of Mr Wang's men.

Blaine and Kurt have barely enough strength, but they held on tightly to the rope ladder thrown down by the African-American woman from the inside of the chopper.

**X**

**O**

**X**

_11:35 pm_

_Hyatt Hotel, Beijing China_

"What do you mean we cant get him back?" Blaine howled, face red in range as he glared angrily at the man in the screen.

"Calm down, Agent Anderson I never said we wont get him back. I said we will make negotiations" came Mr Schue's reply

"Yeah? And when's that? When he's badly beaten and almost dead?" it was Mercedes, clearly unimpressed with how the director was handling the situation.

Their boss sighed. "Listen guys, I know this is bad but the president himself talked to Secretary of Defense Sue Sylvester and had strict orders to leave the Chinese out of our missions." He said. "we'll get him back, I just wont be able to tell you when" their director declares before the screen went black.

A few seconds ticked as the three stared unmoving at the screen before Blaine got up from his seat and started packing

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked

"I'm gonna bring him back" Blaine answers throwing a few gadgets in the bag and once he thought he'd packed enough, he looked a the two other occupants of the room "I don't care what the director says, but I'm not gonna leave Sam" He slings the bag over his shoulder and padded through the door "You can either stay or help me save him, I'm giving you the choice"

The look of determination that was projected in Blaine's eyes were pure and undeniably authentic that it triggered something deep inside of Kurt. Yes, he hated three things in a person. But he only needed to see the genuine loyalty of said person to like him. Maybe being paired to him wasn't that bad at all...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So dont worry about Sam, he's fine, in fact he's gonna start the next chapter so I hope you guys stay tuned. ALso<strong>

**The Klaine smut drawing is in here: http(colon)(slash)(slash)tezu-kunimitsu(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)12129(dot)html#cutid1**

**So just fill whats needed in the parenthesis and you're good to go. **

**FAIR WARNING TO EVERYONE: Make sure you're alone before you open the link, GOT IT?**

**other than that, please review for both the story and the drawing. thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer applies :)**

**AN: **_So I'm finally updating this, thank god! I want to thank everyone who continued to support this story. I admit, I have been experiencing some problems with real life but I hope I will be able to update more frequently now. Also, those of you with ff accounts will notice that I've replied your reviews? Well now, I'm gonna reply to the anonymous reviews. :)_

**Anon**: Thank you so much for caring and I'm really grateful that you check on this story weekly and I will try my best to update this. Its just that I really have a lot of thing going outside of my writing life. I will finish this story, I have everything drafted out and the ending is already clear. I just need to find the time to write it.

**macy**: true, klaine arguements are really cute to see. and I'm hoping to achieve 10 chapters here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sam Evans may look like your ordinary nerd, but those of you who think so beware. When he was six, Sam liked a lot of things. Things like The Terminator movies, Enter The Dragon, and most especially Drunken Master starring Jackie Chan. He had always admired how the infamous protagonist would jump from the top floor of the building and would miraculously fall on their feet. Now to some, this may seem silly but believe it or not this was one of the reasons why Sam wanted this kind of job. And yes, maybe his experience in military camp was an added bonus but for his defense, it was a childhood dream.

"You guys know Rush Hour 2?" he looks between the two gruff looking Chinese men in front of him. The two merely grunted something in mandarin which Sam – thanks to his numerous Bruce Lee movies – understood that it meant shut up, or at least an aggressive way to say keep quiet. "This scene reminds me of when Lee and Carter both got caught by the bad dudes but they sorta escaped into the sewers-"

Sam's head shot up to the only door of the four-walled room. A few Chinese men in black came inside before finally, Mr Wang's figure came into view. Sam couldn't help but cringe because the guy totally looks like the typical Chinese villain in the movies. He had a yellow complexion and a graying white hair, his frown seemed literally glued forever to his face. "You would do well to keep quit, Mr Evans" he said, accent thick yet there's a hint of frequent usage of the language.

"Look Mr. Wang, this is all a misunderstanding-"

"Indeed" Mr Wang padded to the other side of the room where a desk and chair was waiting. He took his time sitting down before he gestured the two men holding Sam up to move his chair – the same chair that he's currently tied down – closer to the Chinese businessman. "I cannot possibly think why the American security agency would waste their precious time with a lone businessman like me"

Sam's eyes positively widens at this, his mouth splitting into a smile "Exactly! So like, you can let me go now cause you know, this is all just wrong"

"Ah but you see, Mr Evans" Mr Wang said, standing up and walking to the small refrigerator near his desk before pulling out a champagne. Sam watched as a glasses-wearing Chinese man suddenly came out from behind him with two wine glasses. "Your presence has become quite an asset for me"

At hearing this, Sam knew how this would end. He would be ransomed for a big price and something bad would happen and this would all end up in a big jumble of mess. Still, he played the dumb card "What do you mean?" He added, "If you expect me to work for you then sorry man, I'm already occupied"

The loud sound of Mr Wang's laugh suddenly filled the small expanse of the room, the wave of noise bouncing within four walls and making Sam wince at all the creepiness of the place. "Mr Evans, you know you Americans are so funny" He said, filling one wine glass with the 1887 Champagne before pouring for the other wine and handing it to Sam. "Oh I forgot, you're tied down." Mr Wang gestured one of the guards behind Sam to untie one of the ropes preventing Sam's hand to move.

Sam flexed his left hand once it had been released. He tried moving his right hand and his legs but they were firmly tied to the chair. He honestly didn't know how Jackie Chan did the back flip thing and magically comes out untied from any matter holding him down. But, he guessed, a good explanation would be because that was all in a movie. Still, it would be so awesome if he could do that right now.

"Cheers Mr. Evans" Mr Wang said, raising his own glass before sipping. Sam had taken the offered wine and cautiously looked at the people around him then back to Mr Wang before he finally put the glass edge to his lips and drank. As expected it tasted delicious, just what you would get from a high vintage beverage. It had somehow reminded Sam of that movie where the Arnold Schwarzenegger fought for the elixir of life and had to kill dozens of monsters.

Sam shook his head, this wasn't the time for super cool combat action movies. "So wait, I'm supposed to help you…how?"

"Mr Evans, you clearly belong to a very powerful organization in America" Mr Wang commented, swirling the remains of his wine

Sam narrowed his eyes, "And..?"

Mr Wang smiled. Sam's eye twitched because, yeah, that was a bad sign. "I'll raise a proposition for you" Mr Wang sat back on his seat and pulled a few pieces of paper form his desk drawer. "I'll let you live if you tell me your objective of coming here"

Sam's eyes moved from left to right, his mind coming up ways on how he can fake this because he most absolutely cannot say anything about his missions – Rule number one in the spy book. "We just go mistook you for someone, is all" he said

The Chinese businessman eyed him for a second before he said something in Mandarin to the guards behind Sam. The next second, Sam found himself knocked off the ground by a by a sharp smack behind his head, taking the chair down wit him.

"Now I'll ask you again, Mr. Evans." Sam heard Mr Wang say before he felt the chair he was sitting on be brought back to place. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, we got the wrong guy!" Sam insisted blinking a few times to clear of the haze caused from the impact of the fall.

Bringing out his pen, Mr wang signed a few papers before sighing. "Mr Evans, I don't understand how you have the nerve to lie especially since your life is on the line" He said, looking from his papers to Sam. "No matter", he decided. "I'm sure the whatever it is you are keeping will be dealt with soon"

Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why dealt soon?

"Your face tells me you have a question" Mr wang says, smiling unnaturally. "Your headquarters" he lifted a single paper from his desk and waved it to Sam "has generously agreed to hand over a sum of money for your freedom and…" he paused, looking back at the paper "as an apology for barging into my manor"

That was when it hit Sam. The reason Mr Wang is agreeing to all this, the reason why he hadn't killed Sam yet – he wanted more money. But why? Sam bit the inside of his cheek, what good way to ask than now? "What do you want with all the money, anyway?"

"Mr Evans did you know that a single nuclear missile can cost up to ten billion dollars?" Mr Wang asked "and did you also know that Saudi Arabia has been creating one secretly?"

"So what are you going to do with them? After you buy them…" Sam asks, "and why are you telling me this?" he adds

Mr Wang simply puts his pen back in his coat pocket before standing from his seat to leave. "You Americans…so naïve." He pauses, reaching for the door. "I've already talked to your director and they have agreed to stop snooping around in my business for your head" He swings the door open and stops "You are lucky, Mr Evans…but a reminder, sometimes luck tends to runs out"

Then suddenly, he's left alone inside the room. Unable to move for even an inch and his left hand had been tied back down to the chair. He understands now, Mr Wang had been in need of the funds because he plans to buy a nuclear missile. But for what? What was he going to destroy? Those thoughts swam relentlessly in his mind and for once, he was thankful for the silence of the small room.

**X**

**O**

**X**

Sam had been in the middle of a pleasant dream when he heard it. At first he thought it was ambulance but then the sound was all wrong and it was a little too loud. So that means the ambulance was getting closer but wasn't actually getting closer. The loudness of the sound stayed consistent. He groaned blinking as his eyes adjusted to the single bulb of light in the room. Then the footsteps outside the door started getting frantic and it seemed to past by the room but never actually stepped inside.

Sam grinned. That sound was definitely not an ambulance. It was the same sound that he heard when they first tried to bust inside the old Wang's mansion. He was finally getting the shit out this place. He tried moving the chair to get closer to the door but the attempts he's making only made him close to falling face first to the floor. He didn't want to take the risk of falling again. That too darn hurt and his head had yet to recover from it.

When the only door in the room finally opened, he honestly expected at least Blaine or Kurt to enter. Because lets face it, that's how it goes in the movies!

That's why when two black men came in with Mr Wang behind them, he just flat out lost it, "No way! Not you guys again"

Mr Wang nodded at the two men and Sam found himself being untied from the chair with a gun sticking painfully to the side of his neck.

"Don't try to make any wrong move, Mr Evans or I'll be forced to kill you" Mr Wang crossed his arms, noticing the way Sam tried to pull his arms from the tight bonds that held his hands together behind him. "Let's go" He said, the three following closely behind him.

**X**

**O**

**X**

_10:53 pm November 30, 2012_

_Wang Shi Hua Estate, Beijing China_

"Oh god, these creeps just keeps on coming, don't they?" Blaine grips his gun tighter before peeking from his spot behind the wall and letting off a few shots. He inwardly smirked at the sound of pain coming from the other side of the wall. After all, Blaine Anderson is good at a lot of things. Shooting? Not particularly, no. So this was something he was proud of.

"Yeah. We're lucky we can still hold them off with this amount of ammos" Blaine looks up to the other side of the aisle behind the wall.

Agent Hummel.

Blaine isn't really sure, but for some reason Agent Hummel is with him in this lunatic quest to get Sam back. At first he thought the only reason Kurt was aboard this was because of Mercedes, the woman who so readily agreed to follow Blaine. He was proven incorrect though when they were planning about how they were gonna do this. It seems that Agent Hummel can be quite a member when you're on his good side. He's proven himself trustworthy when it comes to the mission and had even contributed a significant amount of insights to the plan.

"Come on, we better move before we completely run out guns" Kurt said handing a mask to Blaine before putting one on himself. He dug from inside of his pocket and lifted the smoke launcher to Blaine as sign. The curly haired agent immediately secured the mask around himself before nodding in assessment.

"Guys, I found Sam!" Mercedes' voice rang through their earpiece as they made their way past the smoke, knocking a few dozen men in the process. "He's at the top floor. Mr Wang's with him and a few guards."

As of the moment, Mercedes is in a van a few blocks away from the Wang Manor. She had originally wanted to help her two other members but Kurt had insisted she stay far away from the manor. Besides, her forte had always been tracking down and monitoring, so she readily agreed even though she also wanted to kick that Chinese Wang's sorry ass.

"Cedes"

"Yeah?"

"Directions please. These guys are too many and I don't think we'll make it in time if we have to deal with all of these" Kurt answered at the other line. Mercedes could hear a pained gruff in the background, probably another guy that got at the end of Kurt's kicks. It seemed that even with the tear gas, there were really too much of Wang's men

"well…" With a few types and codes, Mercedes' laptop showed two dots, blue and green – Kurt and Blaine. She then hit a few more keys and swiftly brushed through the cameras, stopping only when the figure of Sam's blonde hair caught her attention. "There's a shortcut down the hallway, and through the first door."

The two men were heavily panting by the time they got to the door Mercedes suggested, but the place that greeted them just confused them. It was just a room, with windows and a few tables and chairs. "Mercedes, what is going on?"

"Hey boy, you asked for a better route, I gave you one." Mercedes replied smiling at the computer where she could see the camera with Kurt and Blaine's confused faces. "Besides, the only way to go is up, right?"

Blaine and Kurt both looked at each other before sighing. Really, the woman was crazy, but smart. No doubt about that.

Kurt grabbed the nearest chair he could find before smashing it through the glass window. Blaine stayed by the door and fought off the other guards. It was a great move. With the tight space, Blaine could easily fend off the people two at a time as Kurt set up for the things they would need.

"Blaine" Kurt threw a device towards Blaine to which the other easily caught and even used it to punch some guy's face

A few seconds later, "I'm going Blaine!"

Blaine turned back to see Kurt disappear from outside the window. He swiftly opened the device given to him which turned into a metallic object that looked like the handrails of a Resistant Band. Blaine quickly pulled at them and the equipment split into two, one for each hand. Smirking, Blaine used the new weapon to punch a few more men straight in the face before running towards the window.

The metallic object Blaine was holding between his two palms immediately glued to the invisible magnetic cable cord Blaine couldn't see before. With one arm over another, he pressed the lone switch he could find in the equipment and found himself being pulled upwards toward the top of the building.

Blaine didn't expect anything when he reached the rooftop but he sure as hell never thought of a scenario as wild as this. Kurt caught by one of Wang's bodyguards, a gun pointed just below his jawline. Sam being held by another guard next to Mr Wang himself. A copter just behind them and Mr Wang dragging a protesting Sam inside it.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one surprised by the situation. The guard holding Kurt looked at Blaine and attempted to shoot him but he seemed to have forgotten he was holding an equally deadly opponent. Kurt took his chance and elbowed the guard's neck. The gun dropped from the man's hands, and Kurt swopped it in one fluid motion before pointing at the copter that was almost 40 feet high.

He was after all, the agency's best shooter.

He fired two shots, the guy holding Sam promptly fell to the ground. He pointed the gun to the front of the copter and let out three shots this time before he finally hit the person maneuvering the transportation vehicle. He gritted his teeth when the copter swerved to the right promptly knocking his view before it flew further away from the building.

Kurt's attention shifted to a frustrated sound Blaine made when he punched a nearby wall.

He sighed, pressing the connection device up his ear before speaking "Mercedes, they got away…"

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it for now! Since its summer break I'm hoping I'll be able to update faster. Hope you guys leave reviews! How do you plan on saving Sam if you were the three?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**REALLY LONG AN**:

Hi guys!

So first thing's first I haven't forgotten this story and to prove my point, I'll be updating tomorrow and two days after that until I finish the story. So for everyone who's been patiently waiting here are the reasons why I couldn't update any sooner.

1. I lost a dear family member and that just destroyed my muse

2. Uni is kicking my ass and I've barely made it to the Dean's Lister

3. I've decided to finish drafting everything so I'll just post them. (YES, I'm QUITE DONE WITH THE STORY, JUST NEED TO EDIT A FEW STUFFS TO SATISFACTION.)

4. KLAINE BREAKUP momentarily killed me

5. NO summer and term breaks. =((

So there, BUT I'LL BE UPDATING **TOMORROW ,**So no need to fear, tezu's here!

As compensation for not posting today, I've decided to give a little background preview of what happened during the past chapters because I'm pretty sure you're all wondering what this story is even about.

**CHAPTER 1-4 SUMMARY**

Kurt and Blaine are originally paired with Mercedes and Sam respectively. One night, Agent Blaine was sent on a mission where he crossed paths with a seemingly brunette woman who just happens to be Kurt on a cross mission with Mercedes against Blaine's team.

From then on, Schuester decides to combine Kurt's pair with Blaine's pair and at first the two hated each other to the bone but then when one mission failed because of their fights and Sam had been taken by the main antagonist, they've been forced to collaborate together without the help of the agency who decided to draw back on their support of the mission to help Sam.

On their second time of trying to save Sam, they failed but how will the group cope after this failure?

**X**

**O**

**X**

Flashbacks are in _italics_

As promised, here's chapter 5!

Replies to anonymous reviews:

**anon**: thank you so much for caring, and I have been very busy these past few months and honestly without a muse, I could not continue writing this.

**guest**: SMUT happens next. XD

**macy**: samcedes coming up but not in this chapter though

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_10:58 pm November 30, 2012_

_Wang Shi Hua Estate, Beijing China_

"_Don't move!"_

_Kurt's hand paused in the middle of unlocking the handrails from the magnetic cable cord._

"_Hands above your head"_

_Turning around, Kurt was not at all surprised with what he saw in front of him. At least ten huge men, all pointing a moderately sharp enough gun at him. Slowly, he placed his hand up in the air and calmly estimated how much time he could take the idiots down._

"_Kurt!" Kurt's eyes landed on Sam. Sam who is currently held by two gruff men with Mr Wang next to him._

_Seeing Sam, Kurt thought that maybe it would be easier to get away from here. He just needed to get the ten guards distracted then maybe Sam could help him out and they could safely leave this wretched mansion. Hopefully Blaine doesn't come in too late._

"_Agent Kurt Hummel" Mr Wang's voice sounded appeasing and sarcastic at the same time_

_Kurt's eyes shifted to the old man "You know Mr Wang, I don't get your motive here. Why hold Sam? We plan on leaving just as soon as we got him, you know?" Kurt said confidently before adding "Don't you think it'll be better for both sides if everyone leaves unharmed?"_

"_Ahh but it's too late for that now Mr Hummel." Mr Wang answered coughing a little in the process_

"_Kurt he's trying to buy nuclear missiles from Saudi Arabia and use it to attack the government by-" Kurt watched as Sam visibly tensed and a burly-looking Chinese man grinned behind him. _

_Mr Wang said a few words in Chinese and a few men hurled Sam before bring out a tape and wrapping it across Sam's mouth. _

_Five men came and Kurt was forced to drop the gun he was hiding. They went behind him and brought out a gun, pressing it to Kurt's face. "Why?", he asked._

_The smile that Mr Wang presented was notorious and conniving. "That isn't any of your business, Agent Hummel" _

"_It is if it involves my country" Kurt retorts_

_Mr Wang's next move showed a very dark smile before he ordered his men to get inside the copter along with a protesting Agent Evans_

_Kurt was pushed by the Chinese man behind him and he walked towards the copter when he heard the zipping sound from behind him_

_Blaine_

_He took advantage of the state of surprise from the man behind him before knocking him to the ground and taking the gun. He fired three shots and was lucky to hit both Sam's captor and the person driving the helicopter they rode._

_-end flashback_

_1:00 am December 1, 2012_

_Hyatt Hotel, Beijing China_

Kurt's thoughts cut short when he heard three knocks on the door to his bedroom. A second later, a mass of curly black hair appeared and soon he was faced with one Agent Anderson. "Mind if I come in?"

Kurt shrugged before turning his back to Blaine. He's currently at the small balcony of their hotel. The view isn't that good especially since they only got a cheap hotel but Kurt liked it. He could still see the moon and it was nice seeing some of the lower houses here and there.

Something cold touched Kurt's left cheek and Kurt turned to see Blaine holding up a can of diet coke. At least, it looked like one, except it was in Chinese.

Kurt was amused. Without a word, he took the offered beverage arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow at the man next to him.

"Mercedes said you liked those" Blaine laughed at Kurt's expression "I wasn't really sure if they sell those here but when I got to the nearest convenient store, lo and behold its sitting perfectly still in one of those crazy vending machines"

Kurt couldn't help the smile that slid past his face. This was definitely a good change of everything that happened. He popped open the can and held it up to Blaine's can of energy drink before a soft 'clink' sound signaled the touch of the two drinks.

It was until a few comfortable seconds of silence that one of them spoke.

"So what's up?" Kurt commented as if they've known each other for a long time

Blaine produced a pathetic laugh before looking at Kurt "Not much, just trying to get a friend back"

Kurt silently sipped his coke before turning his body full faced towards Blaine, a look of discernment on his face. "A friend…" he repeated "And how long have you known this friend?", he added.

"Not long, but he was really close to me" Blaine answered

With eyes fixed onto the black-haired man next to him, Kurt's lip twitched ever so slowly upwards "How does one define as a 'close friend' Mr Anderson, if I may ask" Kurt questioned, liking the way Blaine grinned at the name. Though it was just his name, Kurt wasn't sure why Blaine felt it funny but somehow seeing the other man smile, brought unusually weird flips to his stomach.

"Well…" Blaine started, eyes shifting from the buildings found outside Kurt's balcony "for me, a close friend is defined as someone who I enjoy spending my time with"

"Even if that person doesn't want to spend time with you?" Kurt's eyebrow raised teasingly

Blaine grinned a little before bumping his shoulder to Kurt's arms "Don't be a bitch, I'm trying to say something inspirational here"

Kurt's laugh rang out softly though Blaine's ears. And really? Why does Blaine feel like that sound is the best thing he's ever heard in his entire life? Blaine's eyed Kurt, noticing a few highlights in his hair. In Blaine's opinion, it looked amazing and just perfect for Kurt. And his eyes, oh god don't get him started with Kurt's eyes. It looked so blue tonight, as if all of the moon's reflection suddenly radiated through those sea blue eyes. Now Blaine can't stop looking at Kurt's lips. Why do they have to look so soft? And full… Ugh, this was not the time to fall for someone!

"Well?"

Kurt's voice snapped Blaine from his daydream. He shook his head a couple of times in an attempt to clear his thoughts before answering "A friend…A really close, really great friend is someone who I'd be happy to share a lot of things with"

"Fair enough" Kurt nodded

"I'm actually talking to a close friend of mine, right now" Blaine continued, his eyebrows moving up and down in a teasing manner.

"Oh really?"

"Yup"

"Tell me more about this close friend of yours…" Kurt sipped his coke again before looking up at Blaine, unable to keep his the smile that threatened to spill from his lips.

Blaine gulped, he wasn't normally an easy target kind of guy but Kurt's smile had suddenly made him feel vulnerable. As if he would gladly give up everything to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. So… Blaine wants nothing more but Kurt Hummel as of the moment but hey, he was beautiful in every damn way so sue him.

"You know, one of the reasons why I came to this industry was because of my friends" Blaine confessed, eyes trained back to the energy drink he's holding

Kurt's interest heightened. Blaine has this energy inside him that just makes Kurt want to know everything about said person. He just radiates all things happy and right now, Kurt admits that that is what's missing in his life right now…Maybe learning a two from Blaine's past might make Kurt feel that Blaine isn't the perfect super happy and careless guy he's thought of.

"Go on" Kurt said, a little disappointed because of the sudden change in topic but nonetheless interested.

"We had been kind of the typical best of friends" Blaine smiled fondly at the memory "I was always with him, we were completely inseparable and just hung out wherever we want" Blaine sighed, those days were gone "I initially wanted to be a music teacher, he was the one who wanted to be in this industry you know?"

Kurt looked appraisingly at Blaine, "So what happened? Is he the music teacher now?"

Blaine breathed a sigh of humor at that "It would've been better if it went that way" The couple of year's events went by in Blaine's thoughts quite smoothly, as if it had only happened a couple of months. "I was at my first teaching class … and he was doing his job, much like what we're doing. He…He called me at the middle of the night crying and telling me to tell his family everything and that I was the best of friend one could ever hope for"

Blaine's eyes glistened with unshed tears and Kurt instinctively reached out but held back at the last minute.

"I didn't believe at first. Thought he was crazy for calling at two freakin am in the morning and I told him to sleep. But before I hung up on him, he told me that he finally made his dreams and that he didn't regret anything. I haven't heard from him in the next few days and until now, they still haven't found his body"

"Then, what made you decide to try this industry?"

"Curiosity, I guess?" Blaine laughed pathetically at himself, even for him, his answers were vague and simply stupid. Maybe he wouldn't be having any problems if he stayed to his music career… "Then when a few years back, before I was partnered to agent Evans, I had another close friend. We did practically every mission together and we were pretty good with all of them"

"What's his name?" Kurt asked, he might be able to help Blaine out a little bit just because he was in the industry longer.

"His name's David. He and I suddenly hit it off after our first mission. And truthfully, I never expected him to be the one to die. Between the two of us, he was the veteran and I was the newbie."

"And the mission?"

"We weren't able to finish it. He was taken as hostage, the agency told me to abort the mission and I did. Now he's dead"

"Bodies?"

"None found"

"Then you can't be sure that he really is dead, Blaine. What if he was just-"

"It's done, okay?" Blaine snapped, hands finding their way to his sea of dark curls and dragging down to his face. "It's been ten years, Kurt. I've lost too much of my friends. I can't afford to lose another one…" his voice sounding guilty from the sudden outbreak of emotions.

Kurt came face to face with Blaine's eyes and held back his breath at the emotions that ran amok the shorter agent's features.

Blaine's voice cracked ever the slightest bit as he reached one hand to touch Kurt's face. That was when it hit Kurt like a burst of meteor shower all across a vast ocean. Blaine wasn't just afraid to loose Sam, but based on what Kurt is seeing right now - the way Blaine's eyes burned with passion as he gazed towards Kurt – _he didn't want Kurt to leave._

Kurt's heart raced as Blaine's fingers skimmed through his hair, traveling down his jaw line and pulling him close. Suddenly, they were looking at each other's lips and the gravity that urged and pulled them together could no longer be stopped.

In an instant, when their lips touched, a spark of something addictive rushed through them.

For a few seconds their kiss was chaste, just a simple touch of their lips. Then finally, when Blaine's tongue swiped eagerly across Kurt's closed lips, Kurt moaned before granting Blaine's tongue access.

Touching. Their hands wouldn't stop touching, everywhere and everywhere either one of them could reach they would touch and caress.

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine's fingertips found their way underneath Kurt's shirt. He shivered as the cool breeze that drove through the window rolled onto the little patch of skin that Blaine's fingers exposed. Blaine must've felt it too because his oh so glorious tongue stopped outlining the pad of Kurt's mouth and pulled back.

Kurt's eyes slowly opened before coming face to face at the burning hazel eyes of the black-haired agent. "Bed" he whispered, mouth barely moving and sound barely reaching Blaine's ears.

"what?" Blaine whispered back, momentarily dazed by Kurt's features that was considerably heightened by the moon's rays.

"We should…" Kurt mumbled, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and licked his lips unconsciously before continuing, "We should move this to the bed"

Blaine blinked once before gulping "yeah- Yeah, we should" Hesitantly, he held out his palms and silently offered his hand to Kurt – who took it slowly then tightened his grasp around it – before guiding him to the direction of the bed.

Without another word, their lips found each other and this time, they let their hands find its way on each other's clothes and a game of pull and tug went between them.

Kurt found himself slightly short-breathed as he pulled off Blaine's shirt. Of course he expected the near-combat styled fighter to be slightly more muscled than he is but wow, he didn't expect to find himself in front of an entirely too handsome too manly sort of guy. It's as if the poor lighting in the room only enhanced the shades and tones of Blaine's body – the way the shadows of Blaine's muscles only made them look heavier and firm had Kurt salivating on the sight in front of him.

It wasn't long before they've completely discarded all their clothes and Kurt's back met the soft mattress. Blaine hovered over his body and started nipping and kissing the length of his neck. A sharp intake of breath unconsciously graced out of Kurt's lips as Blaine took hold of his cock and lazily started pumping it.

He didn't understand how Blaine could make him feel like this – like he was some sort of teenage boy who was currently in the process of losing his virginity. Nevertheless, he loved the feeling. He embraced it willingly and accepted the heat that curled around his chest. With the way Blaine was looking at him, he felt loved and cared for. In his eyes he could see – see the way Blaine hungrily rakes over his body making him feel like he was an endangered angel that fell graciously on Blaine's arms.

It drove Kurt dizzy thinking of the way Blaine all but worshiped his body, trailing kisses down his shoulder blades to his chest momentarily sucking on his nipple and making him gasp before traveling further down to his already weeping cock.

Blaine gave an experimental lick at the head of Kurt's cock before taking all of it down deep his throat, causing one of Kurt's hands to slide towards the pillows and the other clutching tightly onto the bed sheets.

In a few seconds, Kurt is eagerly thrusting his hips towards that hot cave that is Blaine's mouth.

He got lost in the throes of pleasure that he barely registered that lone finger that started circling his hole before pushing knuckle deep inside of him.

It felt so good that he whined when Blaine suddenly stopped and he groaned, eyes flying open before he adjusted his position so half of his body arched from the bed with his elbows on either side serving as the weight-carrier.

"Blaine…"

His cock twitched at the sight of Blaine sucking eagerly at his two fingers before slipping them inside Kurt and making the latter moan, arching his back further in an arc.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out as Blaine's fingers undoubtedly just brushed Kurt's prostate. Then he kept rubbing it and Kurt's legs automatically spread open, inviting more of Blaine's fingers.

"Urt…Kurt!" Blaine's fingers stopped its scissoring motion and Kurt glared accusingly at him. "I don't have the materials." Blaine continued.

Kurt's brows furrowed at the statement before realizing what that meant. He rolled his eyes reaching for the wallet on top of the bedside table and pulling out a condom he kept for emergency before opening the bedside drawer and throwing a half used sachet of lube and the condom at Blaine.

Said man raised his eyebrows at Kurt and the latter merely rolled his eyes before waiving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Blaine shrugged, opting to find out later about the materials Kurt carries with him, before he slipped the condom on, poured some lube on and stroked his cock a few times knowing fully well that Kurt's staring right at his actions.

It was obvious to Kurt that Blaine was teasing him. How can he just kneel there, between Kurt's legs and pleasure himself when he knows fully well that Kurt's hole had been dying to have something inside.

"UGH! Blaine just fuck m – AHH!" Kurt screamed as Blaine suddenly plunged inside his thankfully lubed enough hole.

Blaine waited for Kurt to adjust for a few seconds before finally moving.

Kurt's nails found their way across Blaine's back and stayed there.

They moved in a synchronized motion as Blaine pulled and pushed inside him while Kurt fucked himself on Blaine's cock.

"Oh god….there! THERE!" Kurt's nerves felt numb at the pleasure cursing through him. Blaine was leaving more marks across Kurt's neck and collarbone as he practically nailed Kurt's prostrate with a fast and deep pace.

It wasn't long before Blaine's movement started getting desperate and Kurt was practically wailing at the pleasure of it all. Blaine maneuvered Kurt's jaw before kissing him and a battle of tongues began.

Kurt's moans were muffled by Blaine's mouth as he took the brown-haired agents cock and started stroking it in time of his thrusts.

When they came, Kurt pulled off of Blaine's kiss and all but screamed his name as he felt the hot coiling sensation at the pit of his stomach explode, coming all over his stomach. He barely registered it in his mind that Blaine also came with Kurt's name on his lips as he plunged balls deep inside of Kurt and groaned in ecstasy at the tight tight grip around his cock.

Kurt lay limp after that. He rolled onto his side, wincing at the empty feeling when Blaine pulled off. As much as he wants to clean up, he couldn't lift a finger, much less move out of the bed. So cleaning up would have to wait until he's rested.

He felt the bed dip next to him before Blaine's arm wound itself around his waist, wash cloth in hand as he silently cleaned Kurt up.

"Thanks" Kurt mumbled, eyes already falling

"No problem" Blaine answered as he tossed the wash cloth somewhere when he finished cleaning Kurt. "hey.."

"Hm?"

"Why do you have lube in your drawer?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he moved to situate himself behind Kurt, lazily leaving kisses across Kurt's neck

Kurt wanted for Blaine to see him roll his eyes at him but sighed. "I was masturbating yesterday okay? What else do you wanna know?"

"Were you thinking of me?" Blaine grinned, gently biting Kurt's neck where he's sure to have left marks…plenty of marks.

Kurt smirked, "You wish!" was the last thing he remembered saying before falling in a fitful sleep missing Blaine's reply back

"I do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drop a review! :) I'll be updating the day after tomorrow<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the reviews I enjoy reading all of them and YES, there will be another SMUT but its at the next chapter. ALSO, read the AN below, its more important than this one. XD Also, open Google translator if you want the more descriptive translation.

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kurt's POV

The day they decided to come to Mr Wang's second mansion was on a mid afternoon Thursday. This time, they've carefully laid out Plans A to C and even Plan D just in case they would fail. Mercedes had actually hacked the main server inside Mr Wang's mansion just to fully lay out every possibly ways of escape, from hallways to secret doors. Although truth be told, there weren't much.

Mr Wang's second mansion was located somewhere in Xiangzu province a couple of miles next to the South China Sea. It looked more like a military base rather than a mansion, actually. There were guards everywhere and the lawn was about 1.5 Kilometers from the actual house, excluding the few more meters from the gate.

Naturally, Mr Wang tightened security. What, with the numbers of Chinese guards positioned at every angle and every corner of the mansion.

The night before the expected mission, Mercedes and Kurt hung out like what they normally do everytime they feel the mission has a fifty percent chance of success. It was like their own way of proving to each other that they never regret anything they chose in life.

"What are you thinking?" Mercedes looks over at Kurt sitting next to him

"Nothing" Kurt answers, but Mercedes wasn't Kurt's partner for 7 years for nothing. Of course she could tell that there wasn't just 'nothing'

Kurt considers keeping it to himself for a moment before sighing in defeat when Mercedes' glare shot directly at him.

"It's Blaine"

Mercedes giggles for a moment before looking at him knowingly "Oh I would know, especially with how loud you were last night"

Kurt almost _almost_ spits out the diet coke he was drinking. Luckily, but embarrassingly, he only choked on it.

"I'm assuming you boys are in good terms?" Mercedes smirks, eyebrows rising mischievously

"I…We..." Kurt gulps, setting down his can of beverage before continuing "It was a one night thing"

The black-haired diva rolled her eyes, her pointing finger raised facing the ceiling in glory of all of her sassy head motions, "Boy your lies don't go through me"

"Honestly, I really don't think there's anything" Kurt muttered, resigned

As of the moment Kurt isn't really sure of anything, especially anything with Blaine. While yes, there are a few attractive traits Blaine does have to offer, but Kurt just knows there won't be anything good out of that direction – like it was a false cause.

Kurt sees his best friend stand from the couch situated across him before moving next to him.

"Look boo, you know whatever happens Momma Cedes got your back, okay?"

Kurt smiled thankfully at her

"You just tell me if gell-boy gets too much. I'mma handle it"

Kurt laughs at that. He is forever grateful of his best friend, simply because she knew how to comfort him – simply because she knows him too well. Of course, there are times when they disagree once or twice. Nevertheless, he enjoys her company because they're too much alike and in a lot of ways.

**X**

**O**

**X**

Kurt snaps back to reality. The conversation with Mercedes had been sort of his exhaust to the impending danger, but now was not the time for reminiscing.

He had a mission to complete, and he had a friend to save.

"Okay boys, our last shot. Make it good" Kurt heard Mercedes over at his earpiece. He looked at Blaine who also heard what she said and they nodded in amendment.

They were currently dressed as two guards of the Chinese businessman. They had gone through the side of the mansion where there was only a camera instead of a guard. It wasn't particularly easy to cross electrocuted wire gates but they actually thought of a counter measure for it beforehand.

And they couldn't have done it without the help of one Agent Abrams

_1:00 am December 4, 2012_

_Hyatt Hotel, Beijing China_

"_So looks like everything's taken care off" Kurt commented grinning at the two people opposite the round table he was sitting in._

_Blaine just posted his one thousand watt smile and Kurt had bite his tongue for letting his heart flip at that. Dear god, how can one smile turn him into jelly? _

_His attention was cut short when Mercedes spoke_

"_Except for one thing…" she said, eyes shifting from Kurt to Blaine_

_Kurt's eyebrows furrowed curiously at the African-American woman, "Which is…?"_

"_We don't have enough supplies"_

_Oh shit, she's right_

_Now this was a complicated problem. They can't possibly go into war without enough weapons they'd be practically signing their death sentence. As if the level of mission wasn't enough to cost them their lives, now they had to do well with their remaining resources, which wasn't a lot. _

_Kurt's hands drifted to his forehead, his thumb rubbing circles on the sides of head. "Then we have to postpone the rescue mission"_

"_What? No, we can't Kurt!" Blaine's voice immediately shot up_

_Of course Blaine would be against it, Kurt thought. He would've done the same thing if he was in Blaine's shoes. Or maybe not if he was careful in the first place and didn't let his partners get into trouble. Also, there was no way he was wearing unbranded shoes. But Blaine was a different case, he was genuinely concerned of Sam and OH GOD, when did he start being so soft. Of course it was neither his nor Blaine's fault that Sam was taken but he wasn't really this emotional when it came to people._

_He had long lost that kind of feeling_

_At least, he thought he did until he met Blaine._

_He was about to converse in an argument with Blaine when the doorbell to their hotel room rang._

_Instinctively, both boys reached for their guns not even missing a beat. The two had immediately thought of all possible scenarios if that door opened when Mercedes held up her hand._

"_Come on guys, I planned this mission. Did you really expect me to leave a single loophole unsolved?" Mercedes smirked, reaching for the door knob. "I've actually called in someone who can help"_

_Turning the knob, Mercedes opened the door to their hotel room to reveal none other than Agent Artie Abrams._

_Kurt was slightly taken aback._

_Yes, he'd heard of the previous agent's handicap and how it had cause him his job but now that Kurt's looking at him. Kurt had to have a tight grip on his emotions upon seeing the ex-agent. This was his life now and as much as he'd like to disagree, he really cant live knowing that the passion he had for this job was still there and yet he can never really fulfill it because of his condition. Still, Kurt thought, Agent Abrams' permanent injury was of a great cause._

_Kurt heard that the mission involved the assassination of the president of some foreign country and the agency had been rewarded greatly. Not to mention the special compensation and acknowledgement given to Agent Abrams due to his life-threatening save._

_He gulped and forced his thoughts at the back of his mind, no use crying over spilt milk. "Agent Abrams!" He greeted, approaching the ex-agent with the grace of cat._

"_Ah, Agent Hummel! I see you're as fashionable as ever" he grinned, taking Kurt's hand and shaking it once_

"_Of course, I cant possibly be seen in anything less trendy" Kurt countered, smirking as he stood on one hip._

_Blaine walked towards Kurt and the latter could see the question sparked in Blaine's eyes of the recently entered agent. Of course he never really saw Artie Abrams' face, all he knew was that he was once an agent who fought hard for the mission and had to be replaced because of his handicap._

"_And who's this short man?" Artie gestured to Blaine_

_Kurt looked at Blaine for a second before gesturing towards him "Agent Abrams, this is Agent Blaine Anderson. He's Agent Evans' previous partner until we were merged as a one group"_

"_Nice to meet you bro!" Artie nodded, shaking Blaine's hand_

"_Likewise"_

_Artie then rolled his chair so he was facing all three agents before speaking "So, I heard ya'll were looking for some load?"_

_The three nodded_

"_Well, Daddy A is here for ya'll. Bring it in Rory!"_

_A tall white man with Brownish locks much like Kurt's came in the hotel they were at carrying a large roller luggage. He grinned at the three people before dropping the bag on top of a sofa desk and running back to the door and locking it shut._

_Artie rolled his chair towards the luggage before the sound of clicks and straps unzipping filled the room and the brown large suitcase opened to reveal dozens of weapons and gadgets._

"_Wow. I cant believe they let you take these from the headquarters" Kurt mused appreciably at one sniper gun_

"_Hey man, I invented these guns and I have the right to distribute them" Artie commented arms wounding up in front of his chest_

"_Well, I guess this solves everything" Blaine says pulling out an M36 gun_

"_Damn right." Artie smirks "Let's get this show on the road!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

**X**

**O**

**X**

Hallway to the left then 5 steps forward before turning right, Kurt thought of the memorized map of Mr Wang's mansion.

Blaine was following close behind him and they were about to walk down the first hallway when two men came halting them

"嘿，你为什么不你帮助的货物!"

Kurt swallowed his guts, pulling down the hat he used for cover. He knows German, French, Spanish and a couple of Latin but he always had a hard time learning Chinese and Japanese.

"其实我们的道路上有" Kurt eyes practically bulged out of his sockets to his surprise when he heard Blaine talk and in perfect mandarin no less!

Kurt peered through his cap, seeing the Chinese guard nod at them before gesturing them to another direction. The two walked together and when they thought they were far enough for the man to hear them, Kurt nudged Blaine

"You can actually speak Chinese?"

"It was a major subject at Dalton" Blaine shrugged

"What did he say?" Kurt wondered

"That we should be helping some cargo instead of loitering, I think"

They rounded the corner when a tall burly man ran into them and they almost fell at the force of action. Although they didn't have to suffer on landing on their butts, their covers did – caps falling with a soft thud on the floor.

Oh great, they weren't supposed to get caught at this stage of the mission.

They were able to knock the man out of consciousness easily enough… but by the time they did, other guards in patrol had come and were faced with a whole lot blocking their way.

Kurt was busy trying to avoid the knife that threatened to stab right through his head when he was pulled by the waist.

Then he heard the gunshot before realizing that it was meant to be for him.

He quickly glanced at Blaine who still had a tight hold of his waist before looking away hoping that his blush wouldn't suffice and cursing that it still did.

Getting back on his feet, Kurt took out another gadget Artie had given them. Worth a shot, he thought as he loaded the device with his right hand – pointing it to the ceiling and seeing it beep for three…two…one… the metallic object suddenly gave out a bright light that temporarily blinded the guards. He just had enough time to cover his and Blaine's eyes and counted a second before opening them.

It seemed to have worked, assuming all the guards were suddenly clutching their eyes in an attempt to see again.

The Flash, Kurt thought it was silly and downright immature for Artie to name a gadget with his favorite marvel hero but it was still too tacky for Kurt's part. Oh well, at least it worked

He grabbed Blaine's wrist and quickly pushed the remaining guards who were still standing before running towards the end of the hallway where he knew Mr Wang was.

The door opened and the two quickly climbed the stairs. Kurt wasn't really sure but for some reason the bad guys are always at the top of the building or at the very center. He guessed that maybe part of the reason was to make the said leader feel of importance at the same time, he wanted to roll his eyes at the similarity between cartoon cheesy movies. Predictable.

When they actually reached Mr Wang's presence they were shocked to see him alone and unguarded. What happened to all the bodyguards that were constantly glued to the evil leader, Kurt thought.

Although, it did surprise Kurt to see said Chinese leader with a contented smile – as if his mind and spirit was at peace. Surly that wouldn't bring about anything to their advantage.

Then Kurt focused his attention to Mr Wang's hand where he saw that underneath his palm was a red circular button, almost the size of his thumb. His eyes widened and he realized that they were too late. On the screen lay a timer reading 1:58 then the numbers slowly began to drop and Kurt knew that they had to move.

When he tried to reach for the computer, he barely had enough time to dodge the bullet that came out from Mr Wang's handgun. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Blaine had also rolled on the floor to prevent getting shot. Not loosing any second, he ducked below the extended arm of Mr Wang that held the gun and grabbed his arm and throwing the man on his back consequently knocking the gun from his palms.

He let Blaine hold the Chinese leader down as he pressed furiously at the keys hoping desperately to stop the time. Blue orbs shifted from the keyboard to the relatively sized flat screen monitor.

1:02

1:01

1:00

0:00

Kurt's whole body relaxed and he exhaled shakingly. He then turned back to see Blaine's face that directed him with the most amazing gorgeous smile.

Then Blaine's face changed. His eyes widened and a look of horror filled his features

Kurt's whole figure spun back to face the screen and his heart started stammering wildly in his chest

In the screen displayed in a bright red was…

0:59

0:58

Clueless of what else to do, Kurt went over to Mr Wang and shook him violently to wake him. Kurt guessed Blaine must've knocked him out a while back while he was busy trying to stop the time

"How the hell do you stop that thing!" Kurt's palms connected with the Asian's face promptly making him conscious

He smirked, "That's the bomb's timer. You might've stopped the missile but the program is designed so that if ever the missile timer failed, at least no one gets to leave this place." He then bore his eyes menacingly, almost sadistically at Kurt, "we're all going to die and there's no way to stop it. It's fate-"

His words cut short when Blaine's knuckle connected with his head, which inevitably resulted to his unconsciousness.

"I'll go find Sam. You go ask help from Mercedes" Blaine yelled as his body disappeared outside the door to the direction of the other rooms

Kurt quickly looked back at the machine

40 seconds left

He reached for the communicating device at his ear and spoke, "Mercedes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next, LAST CHAPTER! Im really glad everyone is liking this story, and thank you so much for the reviews. I almost forgot to post this because I didn't see my usb but then I sort of saw one review and I remembered oh yea, I was supposed to update today. XD<strong>

**Question for everyone****: Im planning to write another story but its completely different from this one, its more of a fantasy during the old traditional era. My main plot is about Emperor Blaine who was kind of a womanizer and had tons of concubines until he meets Kurt and stuffs happen…**

**My question for everyone, what specific kinks do you want added for my next story? Of course it has to be related to the plot I've written above. Also, it will probably consist of installments but each would just contain one chapter, its like a series of one shots.**

**Anonymous reviews are welcomed but I would prefer if you have an account so I can fully talk about the kinks you've suggested. **

**THANKS~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I enjoyed reading your reviews and I think I'll consider some kinks like the b!p and crossdressing. XD I'm not so sure about the others though. XD**

**So without further delay, here's the last chapter of Reversing Codes. Thank you so much for all the favorites, reviews and follows to this story, it reached more than 4000 views now I think. :D  
><strong>

**Also, this is unbeta-ed so ignore the grammatical errors and wrong spellings.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

4:29 pm December 7, 2012

Mr Wang's second Mansion, Xiangzu Province

40 Seconds left

Blaine POV

Every door seemed be empty. That was the thought that ran continuously through Blaine's head as his feet carried him among numerous brown wooden doors. At the same time Mercedes' and Kurt's conversation flowed clearly through his earpiece.

"Mercedes!" Kurt's voice flowed beautifully on Blaine's earpiece even if it was laced with a frantic tone.

"I hear ya"

"I have forty seconds left to disengage this bomb and no matter what I do, nothing's working"

"Okay Boo, give yourself three seconds to breathe then connect me to the computer."

Blaine assumed that meant the connecting device that lets Mercedes hack any device known to man. If there was anyone who can work under time pressure, it's her and Blaine was quite sure the black diva was more than capable of cracking the timer. From Blaine's personal experience he'd learned to never underestimate the talent of a computer science genius…he'd learned that from Wes. He frowned, thoughts of his old partner flooding his thoughts and surrounding his heart with a smooth flow of nostalgia.

He shook his head in dismissal, determined to focus on the problem at hand before running to the corner of the hallway and knocking a few men who blocked his way. Dodging a knife, Blaine blocked a punch that was intended to land directly on his face and assessed the current situation

There were at least 10 guards in front of him and he still had yet to fully search the floor. He wasn't going to make it alone.

With half a second time, he reached for his earpiece and pressed the talk button. "If you guys are done there, I could use some help" He suggested

He heard a sigh at the other end of the line before Mercedes spoke "Okay, Boo you go help Blainey there while I take care of this. It'll be easier for you to find Sam that way and don't worry, you know I can get this thing done within seconds"

"Blaine, where exactly are you" the shorter man heard and as much as he didn't want to, his mind replayed the images of when that same voice moaned and whispered seductively at him. How that pale beautiful lithe body presented itself for Blaine to take, to make love to.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice rang louder and Blaine had barely enough time to block kick headed his way. He grasped the outstretched leg and turned the man with a highly mastered move, effectively resulted to the man lying face first to the ground.

"Where the hell are you?" Kurt's voice sounded angry yet it sounded so attractive to Blaine's ears

"uhh…somewhere in the basement" He answered, sending a man flying towards the wall

Another second later, several shots were fired from behind him and Blaine's face lit up when he saw Kurt make his way to where Blaine is.

Blaine let himself be pulled from the group of men trying to tackle him and to several hallways and different corners by Kurt. When they finally lost the group of men trailing behind them, both men were breathless and panting.

Regaining mouthfuls of air, they nodded at each other before sprinting to the nearest door and continuing their search for the blonde team member.

It was until their fourth door that they were finally able to spot a chair-bounded Sam who had a tape secured to his mouth

Kurt rushed to rip of the tape and Sam yelled in pain. Kurt sheepishly smiled in apology before Blaine spoke

"I cant get these chains off" Blaine tried pulling the rows of chain in hopes that the chair would break

Kurt momentarily checked his watch and his eyes widened "Mercedes we have 15 seconds left, how about that bomb?" He instantly whipped out his Glock 23 gun before firing two shots that passed through the metal chains.

Then both Kurt and Blaine began pulling rapidly at the constraints that held Sam before finally he was out of them completely.

Blaine was panicking. There should be about less than ten seconds left on the clock and he could still hear Mercedes typing frantically on the other end. There was not enough time and they were still in the midst of finding their way out of the huge mansion

5 seconds remaining on the clock.

"Got it!" Mercedes cheered proudly at the other end of their earpiece.

Kurt and Blaine both stopped on their tracks before their eyes met each other. Blaine grinned in relief and Kurt followed with his own coy smile. Something warm and welcoming flowed through blaine's chest and he couldn't do anything else but pull Kurt in a tackling hug.

He sensed how Kurt momentarily tensed in his arms, probably out of surprise before he heard him laugh. And oh how Blaine wanted to hear that same melodious laugh for the rest of his life. Blaine's hold around the taller male tightened significantly when he felt Kurt giving him soft pats on his back.

Blaine leaned his slightly towards Kurt's neck and greedily inhaled the scent of Kurt. It was refreshing and it made the whole mission worth it, aside from rescuing Sam of course.

"Uhh...Did I miss anything?" Sam looked between the two, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Speaking of Sam…

The two immediately broke off and awkwardly fixed their clothes, tugging at sleeves and brushing off imaginary dusts.

"Well um… Mercedes was able to disengage the bomb that was supposed to kill us just now" Blaine responded, hoping that the smile he provided was good enough to pass as an excuse

Kurt immediately looked at Sam before smiling and all too willingly nodding in agreement.

**X**

**O**

**X**

Blinding lights welcomed the three once they got outside the huge mansion. Slick black cars were coming from different angles and Kurt and Blaine's first reaction was to draw out their guns and raise it towards the people in black suits approaching them

Three barely visible figures approached them and the three had to raise their forearms in order to block the light that accompanied said figures.

"well, well, if it isn't porcelain, trouty mouth, and the new guy"

Blaine's head shifted form the womanly voice to Kurt who seemingly recognized the voice. Kurt's shoulders slouched back from its previously tensed posture before said brunette lowered his gun and placed it back behind his belt strap.

Kurt rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip before standing on one foot. Before he could even open his mouth an excited giggle shout out suddenly Kurt was wrapped up by an excited ball of energy.

"Oh my god, Kurt. It's been so long" A woman with soft gold locks tied together in a single ponytail engulfed Kurt and Blaine watched as said woman started tickling Kurt.

"Bri…Brit-brit, what are you doing?" Kurt gasped within laughs and Blaine inwardly vowed he would see that carefree laugh on Kurt's face, even if he had to collaborate with this blonde woman.

"Don't worry Kurt, I've talked to the King caterpillar and he told me that tickling helps cure Frowncancer" She smiled confidently at Kurt, her eyes full of assurance as she pulled her hands back from Kurt's waist.

Blaine frowned, eyes narrowing as he try to understand what the blonde woman called 'brit-brit' said. When he looked at his partner in hopes of finding an answer, the latter seemed to be staring at the woman – seemingly deep in thought. So Blaine turned his attention to Kurt who just smiled at him, mouthing the words 'later' before pulling the blonde woman towards their group.

"Brittany, this is Blaine. Blaine these are Santana…" he said pointing to the latina woman who openly glared at Sam for whatever reason Blaine still was unsure of. "And that's Chandler and this here is the beautiful Brittany" Kurt gestured to a shy nerd with the glasses who smiled brightly at Kurt before nodding at him.

"It's one of Santa's elf!" Blaine's focus shifted to the blonde woman named Brittany who he suddenly found – was standing in front of him. "Kurt you didn't tell me you were bailing out one of Santa's elf, we could have done it together" She suddenly placed both of her hands on either side of Blaine's face and suddenly her lips were on Blaine's.

She smiled eagerly at Blaine when she pulled away. "Greetings, elfling! I know how Santa sometimes overwork you beautiful creatures but don't worry, I've already sent him a letter and I told him that the Easter Bunny is already winning the poll for best guardian and if he continues to abuse the elves, he'll most likely be hated by everyone."

And since nobody else seem to know what to say after that, a very familiar figure came into their view.

"Great job guys!" Mr Schue came from one of the black cars all smiles.

Blaine saw Kurt step out from the group next to Santana. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" he glared, blue eyes piercing but the head of New Direction paid no mind.

Schuester takes out his phone, seemingly reading some text message before looking up at Kurt. "Kurt you know I cant counter orders from Sue"

Kurt crossed his arms and suddenly Mercedes was next to him, also unhappy with the arrival of their highly ineffective boss.

"Well, it doesn't matter now seeing as how you managed to take care of everything." Mr Schue grinned, dismissing the topic and returning to one of the slick black car. "I expect your group in my office for briefing tomorrow, Kurt"

Everyone else was left gaping after that and soon the smaller division members starting infiltrating the Wang mansion, gathering details about the event that took place in the distinguished mansion as well as removing evidences and traces of the four ND agents.

"Glad that's over" Santana spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement and some in relief. "You know what the best thing is after every mission?"

Blaine stared confusingly at the latina woman and yet when he gazed at the rest of the people around him, they seem to catch pretty quickly to what the woman was talking about.

"What?" Blaine asked, because nobody seemed to want to answer

"PARTY TIME!" a combination of hollers from Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam rang out through Blaine's ears

**X**

**O**

**X**

The next few minutes felt like a blur for Blaine. He very vaguely remembers being pushed into a hot red Porsche and someone – most likely Kurt – complaining that he just wanted to stay in his hotel for the night but a strong voice from another someone – definitely Santana – insisting that alcohol is the best cure for anything even 'sorry-assed-bruises'. During the ride, Blaine allowed his injuries to be treated by Mercedes who continuously encouraged him that the parties started by Santana usually ended up in a sort of good way.

Of course in the corner of his eye, he noticed how Chandler constantly smiled shyly up at Kurt as he slowly applied hydrocortisone cream to one of Kurt's bruises high above is ribs. Blaine also noted how Chandler's hand stayed rooted to Kurt's skin for a while longer than necessary. Blaine tried to keep his eyes off of Kurt the whole ride as he changed his tracksuit and took out a shirt from one of the bags that contained change of clothes that Santana's group keep at the back of their car.

If there was any difference to bars in China as compared to bars in Manhattan, Blaine never expected it to be much. And yet here he sits onto one of the glowing stools, catering his glass which was placed to a coordinated glowing bar table. That wasn't all, the colors seemed to be blinking ferociously to Blaine's eyes and on top of that, the music blared in some sort of techno genre.

Kurt had been pulled by Brittany to the dance floor where Blaine had the perfect view of the way Kurt shimmied and rolled his hips to the beat. When Brittany started doing the robot dance in tune of the techno music, Kurt started laughing doing his own style of robot moves.

"You're pathetic, Blaise"

Blaine turned towards the voice and found Santana sitting on the stool next to him. "It's Blaine", he corrected.

The latina rolled her eyes before taking a sip off her drink and replying, "Whatever"

Silence seemed to go on for a few seconds before Blaine spoke up again. "I'm not" Blaine chewed his lower lip before drinking his beer.

"Oh please, gell-boy, I can see the way you look at him"

Blaine looked at Santana who had shifted his stool so it faced the dance floor where her eyes obviously followed the graceful bodies of Brittany and Kurt. Brittany seemed to notice their eyes on her so when she looked in their direction, grinned happily while waving a hand in their direction. In response, Santana raised her half-filled glass and winked at Brittany.

Almost spilling his drink, Blaine placed his own glass back on top of the table. He watched gapingly at the interaction that had taken place between Santana and Brittany. "Y-You guys are?"

"Two years this coming week" Santana responds, eyes glinting as she takes another sip of her Mango Margarita.

Blaine smiles brightly at him when he heard this. "That's great. Happy two years!"

"You seem surprised"

"I just never saw it coming" Blaine shrugged

"But I do see the possibility between you and Porcelain" she off-handedly comments after a few more minutes of silence between them. "Especially with how he keeps looking at your directions every freakin second" she added.

That catches Blaine's attention and he swallows his beer down his throat. "I hope so" _Unless he only wants me for the sex _goes unsaid.

"Well you better move fast because otherwise I'd let Four eyes MacApple get his mack on" Santana nods at the direction of a dancing Kurt and the approaching figure of Chandler. Chandler seems to have said something funny because Kurt started giggling and Blaine instinctively clenches his knuckles.

"We'll see about that" Blaine takes one last gulp of his beer before dropping it loudly on the table with a thud. With that he stalks off to the direction of the small group of Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam and most recently, Chandler.

**X**

**O**

**X**

Kurt POV

The music was loud but it was perfect. Santana was right, clubbing was a fun way to get the stress out right after a mission, especially a really difficult one. Chandler comes from out of nowhere and suddenly he's smiling at him and Kurt knows that Chandler has been after him for quite a while now.

It's different now, Kurt thinks. Now he's grown into someone stronger, and not just the skinny guy with the sais who Chandler met at the beginning of camp. Now he's more confident, more experienced. Now he had Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine…

He turns to the bar where he'd last seen Blaine only to find the chair empty with only Santana to spot. His slows down his dancing and he thinks back to the topic of Blaine. He thinks about the way Blain's hands leave the hairs of Kurt's arms stand to no ends when he touches him. Thinks about the way Blaine's hazel glowing eyes pierce through his core whenever their eyes meet even for just a second. He thinks about Blaine's lips and how they felt against his.

As much as he tries to ignore it, he's fallen hard for Blaine.

It seems silly now that he once hated the man to his every bone, but there really something is about Blaine that just makes Kurt want to be with him.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his waist and his first instinct was to throw the man to the floor for even laying finger on him but _that scent._ He's grown accustomed to that that mixed smell of sandalwood and gel getting addicted to it.

Strong hands move from his waist down to his hips and grips them tight where Kurt for sure knows will leave angry marks. He feels that all too familiar lips on the side of his throat and tilts his head to give better access to the man currently leaving fresh hickeys the size of Texas.

Smirking, Kurt confidently grinds his ass back to Blaine knowing full well his jeans did to the other man and…_Ohh. _That was definitely a very huge, very erect clothed cock grinding back against his ass.

The music turns up to some fast-beat tune and Kurt cant help it, he turns around and faces those same Hazel eyes that hunt him in his sleep, now deep-filled with lust much like Kurt's.

He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck right above his shoulders and brings their body impossibly closer together. When Kurt grinds his own erection towards Blaine, the dark-haired close combat specialist groans in response before Kurt felt two hands slip down the back pockets of his jeans and squeezes his ass cheeks.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else" he breathes into Blaine's ear and inwardly cheers when he feels Blaine shiver in delight.

"With pleasure" Blaine responds grinning from ear to ear to someone behind Kurt. Before Kurt manages to turn and face said unknown person, Blaine grips on of his hands and pulls him to the direction out of the bar. He faintly hears Santana's 'get some' through the speakers and his lust to get laid.

They managed to find a decent inn near the bar and were lucky enough for the Chinese receptionist to accommodate them without a reservation and during that late of the night.

Kurt found himself being tossed to a double bed with a very predator-looking Blaine hovering on top of him. A moan escaped Kurt's parted lips as Blaine's teeth started running down his neck and his hands almost tearing Kurt's vest and shirt apart.

"You're mine" Blaine growled as he began to suck one nipple between his teeth, the other he caressed with two of his fingers.

That's right, Kurt thinks. He belongs to Blaine. But then… not officially!

"Wait!" Kurt's eyes snaps open and he pushes Blaine so hard he practically falls off the bed. "What's gotten into you?"

Blaine looks momentarily confused for a second before he blinks and shrugs his shoulders. "Well… A while ago you and Chandler were flirting and I thought that was unfair because we were together and now I have this strong urge to mark what's mine and - "

"HOLD UP!" Kurt brings up one finger to stop Blaine's babble because as much as he enjoys this side of a cute bubbling mess that is the Blaine who is in front of him, there were still a lot of confusing things that need to be cleared. "First of all, we are not together"

Blaine looks up when he hears this, eyes impossibly portraying his heart break and sadness and Kurt instantly regrets saying those words so he adds a "…YET!"

At here that, Blaine instantly beams like he'd just received the best present ever.

"But" Blaine's face immediately tenses like some cartoon. "I'm willing to talk this out" Kurt adds and looks down to Blaine's serious face directed at him.

"Oh! Well where do we start then?" Blaine's now grinning and Kurt is not sure how a human can possibly change moods that easily.

And just like that Kurt's just fallen for this man again – he's fallen hard of how Blaine's smile instantly lightens up his day and makes it seem like he can carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Well for starters, I need to know if you're serious about this"

Blaine scrambles to move closer and raises his palm to gently hold Kurt's face. "I am, Kurt. I'm so in love with you I think I'll go nuts if you reject me at this point" He laughs a little when he confesses this.

Kurt feels his heart tightens in his chest because he's just fallen for the man who is declaring his love for him. "You know I've never dated anyone on the job" He smiles as he says this hoping that Blaine wouldn't take this as a rejection

And Blaine doesn't. "Then I'll be glad to be your first. I promise I'll take care of you and love you like no one has ever been"

Kurt lets go at hearing that. Smashing his lips to Blaine's and holding his curls firmly within his hands.

"You idiot. Don't make promises you cant keep" Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips once they've parted for breath

"Don't worry. I always keep my promises." Blaine grins and Kurt pulls him back for another kiss.

They made love for the first time, that night.

"Are you okay? Am I going too fast?"

"Blaine I swear to god if you don't get inside me this instant I will kill y- AHH"

"Kurt, I can't hold back. Can I move?"

"Go..Go on ahead"

"How are you feeling Kurt?"

"I'm good. Go faster Blaine…"

"I love you Kurt"

"I… ah-ah- ah… oh god Blaine!"

"Are you close, Kurt?"

"AH…BLAINE!"

"KURT!"

A few more minutes pass

"Blaine?"

"yea, Kurt?"

"I love you too"

"I know"

END

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :D HIT REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
